Carbonless copy paper (CCP) has entered China since the early 1980s, and it became popular among users because of its convenient and fast use. With the expansion of electronic computer networks, the expansion of business service areas, and increasing amount of intelligence information, the demand for carbonless copy paper will greatly increase. The carbonless copy paper mainly uses color reaction between the dye solvent and the acid developer to achieve the effect of copy. Most of the dye solvents used in today's carbonless copy paper and ballpoint pens are benzene solvents, of which diphenylethane and diisopropylnaphthalene are the most common, but such solvents have the following disadvantages:
1. having an irritating effect, damaging heart, liver and kidney, having a certain toxicity to the nervous system and digestive system, not benefit to health of human body, and not meeting the state's requirement for environmental protection;
2. harmful to the environment, causing pollution to the atmosphere;
3. large VOCs (>100 mg/g) emissions and high environmental costs;
4. low flash point and having a risk of burning due to heating.